


Slow Burn 2

by Gemology



Series: Lapidot Soviet Spies AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Platonic Romance, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: Falling in love was not a part of the mission.





	1. Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lapidot Soviet Spies AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235153) by romans-art. 



> Please read the first 4 chapters of Slow Burn here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8319523/chapters/19052731
> 
> I separated this work because the first 4 chapters can stand alone and are SFW. This part of the story will be going into NSFW territory.

Things moved very fast after that. Perhaps Lapis was just lonely and needy. Perhaps it was because this was Peridot's first relationship, and she'd been starved of emotional contact. Perhaps the two were just deeper in love then they'd both realized.

Lapis began to kiss her on the mouth instead of the forehead when she left for work. The first time surprised Peridot and left her giddy all during work, but after that, she pressed into them, fervently seeking more. Hands started to rove, and more and more Lapis had to remind her that she'd be late if she procrastinated any longer.

Peridot came home one day, and as she always did she slipped off her shoes while trying to guess by scent alone what Lapis had made for dinner. Peridot wondered where she'd picked up her cooking skills. Maybe her mother? She made a note to ask about her family history. They should really know more about each other for all the time they'd lived together, and especially if they were looking to make this long term.

Lapis peaked around the corner. "Welcome home, Peri!" Peri was a pet name Lapis had started using for some reason. But when Peridot had tried to jokingly give her the name 'Lappy' in return, she would have none of it.

Peridot grunted a greeting, lifting her leg up to reach her other shoe.

"I was thinking something a little different tonight. Dinner, and then I have you for dessert."

"OH MY STARS!" That had gotten her attention. Peridot yanked off her other shoe, causing her to fall backwards against the front door. She looked up like a startled fawn, glasses askew and eyes wide.

Lapis only giggled in amusement before returning to the kitchen.

Peridot stood back up and tried to decide if Lapis was serious. She had never been so forward before, but her advances had been going strong for a long time. And if they were going to be serious about this, why shouldn't they participate in intercourse? Married couples did, and that's what they were supposed to be. Well, to the outside world, anyway. There was nothing to suggest that Lapis didn't mean what she said, and Peridot swallowed hard as she made her way to where dinner was being served.

The meal was normal. Lapis asked how work was, Peridot would give half hearted replies because once you've worked on a battlefield, office work always seems boring. But for her, it was fairly easy. New projects used to be exciting, but once she'd gone turncoat, she'd tried to stay out of the spotlight and keep herself lowkey. Plus, Lapis didn't understand much of her scientific jargon.

Peridot tried to eat, but she was suddenly very self conscious. Should she shower before they made love? What if she was really terrible at it and Lapis didn't want to be with her anymore? What if she made weird faces? Or weird noises? There were so many things that could go wrong. Lapis deserved the best… Was Peridot really what she wanted?

She cleared her throat. "So, how should we begin this ritual?" She continued to push food around on her plate, her nerves having made her lose her appetite.

Lapis looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out what Peridot was talking about. "You mean sex?" she finally asked, quizzically.

"Y-Yes, that." Peridot blushed and continued to stare down at her plate.

"We're adults, Peridot. It's not a ritual. It's making love. But if it's a hassle for you, we don't have to." Lapis was fighting back sounding too disgruntled. They'd both expressed their feelings for each other a few weeks prior. They'd done kissing, groping, and cuddling. The obvious next step would be to partake in intercourse.

Peridot looked up. "It's not that!" she quickly assured her. "It's just… uh… new." She fidgeted in her seat, shuffling her hands in her lap.

"I know it's a big step for us. But if you're not ready, that's-"

"Lapis, I'm 24 years old." Peridot cut her off. "And I like you, a lot. I-I love you, in fact. I've just never…" she trailed off, then pushed her chair away from the table and picked up her plate to start the dishes. A blush deepened her cheeks, and Lapis noticed, but took it as shyness rather than embarrassment.

"You-" A question hung in Lapis' throat, before everything fell into place. Any time they'd gotten heated, Peridot would push her away if she roved too far under any clothing. And Peridot didn't try to make any daring moves on her, now that Lapis was recalling the most intimate moments they had shared. Lapis had brushed it off as Peridot being shy, but she had never actually bothered to ask what might be the matter.

"Peridot, if you're not ready, that's okay. Any time I spend with you makes me happy enough." Lapis stood up and picked up her own dishes, joining Peridot at the sink. She set the porcelain down on the counter and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, nestling her head into her hair.

The shorter woman was quiet for awhile. "I want to be good for you, Lapis." she said, drying off her hands, but still not meeting Lapis' eyes. "I want to be good enough. I know I don't deserve you. I don't know why you chose me. And I'm scared because I don't know how I can live without you in my life anymore. Things are going so well so far. I don't want to mess this up."

Lapis ruffled her hair and inhaled deeply. "Peridot, I love you. I know our time together has been short. Maybe we're rushing into things. But I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." She took the hand towel from Peridot and used it to dry her eyes. Peridot had been trying to keep her emotions in check, but she found herself unable to hold back the tears brought on by her insecurities.

Lapis wished she had told her sooner. There was no shame in her confession. "Everything about you makes me want to be with you every second of the day. And I just want to show you how much I really love you. I want to treat you well, Peridot. I know you want the same. We can figure out how to do that, together. That's what love is. Right?"

The two stood in the kitchen, embracing. Life was unpredictable and full of dangers. They'd entered the war as two loners, but through random circumstances, it had brought them together at the end. Now, they could face the world together.


	2. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, I finally finished a sex scene between these two.

Peridot tried feeling around, exploring Lapis' body. Being a female herself, she knew the basic curves and movements and erogenous zones. She grappled at the still clothed chest, in return Lapis pulled her hair. She ran her hands down Lapis' sides, and that earned her a bite to the shoulder. Peridot gasped, but didn't cry out. It was unexpected, but she had to admit not unwanted. Lapis moved back to kissing her face, and Peridot's hands roved down to her buttocks, grasping at the ample flesh there. She was rewarded with the hum of a moan and Lapis grinding against her belly.

But as Peridot tried to remove one thin strap of her nightgown and reveal one of her gorgeous breasts, Lapis pulled away. She was still settled on the smaller woman, and scolded her as she moved the strap back into place. "No no. Это для вас. I mean… let me do this for you." Peridot was already flushed and panting, and she could not deny her desire for the beautiful Russian's touch. She nodded silently, giving her consent for Lapis to continue.

Lapis slowly removed Peridot's boxers, admiring the fuzz that grew above and around her lips. She took in her heady scent, humming with pleasure at the sight before her. Peridot blushed even deeper, still tentative about being so vulnerable with someone else, especially someone she'd had her eye on for a long time. But Lapis grinned back at her, eyes shining and excitement evident.

Delicate fingers reached down to Peridot's sex, feeling the liquid already starting to seep from her. Peridot inhaled a shaky breath, stifling a whimper. Her body was already hot, flushed to her core. Lapis slipped an experimental finger in, swirling it around the edges of Peridot's entrance. This earned her a desperate whine from the American.

A second finger joined the first, slipping in only to the first knuckle. Peridot was already panting, still nervous, but impatient at the same time. Lapis dipped her thumb in to moisten it, then slowly pressed upwards, roving for the small nub she knew was there. Peridot sighed and shuddered, the edges of a moan daring to escape her lips.

Everything was too slow for Peridot. Normally she took care of herself as quickly as possible. She found self pleasure to be necessary, but only in order to maintain her sanity and keep her mind on track, as well as to relieve stress. When she was alone, she found herself becoming too impatient. It was a waste of time, but one that her body would not let her forget was needed.

But this… oh _this_ was agonizing and wonderful at the same time. Peridot only had her own experience to go off of, and this was wildly different. She couldn't predict where Lapis would touch next, where her hands would rove or where her fingers would idle. All she had to do was focus on the sensations that Lapis was providing.

There were the two fingers, swirling and dipping into her most sensitive region. Then there was breath, hot and heavy, on her belly or her thighs or even on her sex. It all depended on where Lapis was leaving kisses, and if she lingered for a few moments while she toyed with the damp alcove between Peridot's legs.

A dull, aching pressure began to build in her lower region. Lapis seemed to be giving little attention to her sensitive nub, and she whined for attention. Her tank top was damp, hot sweat causing it to stick to her squirming body. This was torture, beautiful, enjoyable torture. Her apprehensions were slowly fading away, as she allowed herself to be overcome by Lapis.

At long last, Lapis' tongue flicked over the soft, budding clit. Peridot's body shuddered, and her back arched off the mattress. The only thing that held her down was a firm hand on her belly, pinning her to the bed. A yelp caught in her throat, and Peridot tugged at her hair to try to distract herself from the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing. Lapis either didn't notice or didn't care, but she kept going, her lithe tongue making purposeful strokes across Peridot's tender sex.

Raspy breath turned to needy moans as Lapis drew her lover closer to the edge. Peridot hadn't imagined that it could be like this. Waves of pleasure wracked her body, drawing out cries and sounds she didn't know existed within herself. Lapis certainly seemed to know what she was doing, and her slow pacing was extending every moment and making it feel like hours.

Lapis paused for a moment, looking up from between Peridot's legs to study her fluttering chest and flushed face. Bits of hair were stuck to her brow, and sweat glistened on her neck and what little could be seen of her chest. Her head was tilted back, but when she noticed the break in physical touch, Peridot looked up.

"W-Why did you stop?" she panted, so close to her release and desperate for more of Lapis' amazing fingers and tongue.

"I just wanted to admire you for a moment. You know, you're so beautiful, Peridot." Lapis sighed, reaching up towards Peridot's breasts.

"No I'm not- hah!" Her denial was cut short by two warms hands massaging her breasts, thumbs circling the hardened nipples. The panting and whimpering returned, and she gripped the headboard to keep herself grounded. She found her moans being swallowed up by Lapis as she pressed their lips together, still teasing the tender flesh of Peridot's bosom.

Peridot gripped the sheets, her heart pounding, and barely able to keep up with her own gasping breath. With a last kiss to her jaw, Lapis slid back down, inserting her two fingers again and using her tongue to get back to work.

Shudders and moans wracked Peridot's body, and she held onto the bedsheets as if her life depended on it. She prayed to the stars that Lapis wouldn't stop again, and thankfully this time she was determined to make sure she finished properly.

Peridot's world became a blur. Somewhere far off she could still hear herself gasping, could still hear the cries emitted from her mouth. She was still aware of Lapis pumping her fingers in and out, of the smooth wetness of her tongue over her swollen clit. The orgasm washed over her, and Lapis pressed forward, helping her ride it out and prolonging the release as long as she could.

She didn't stop until Peridot's body had relaxed, her form melting into the mattress. She wiped a hand across her mouth, clearing it of the sticky fluid. Then she wiped her hands on the sheets, which were already a mess anyway. She took in one last breath, drinking in Peridot's musky scent, before she made her way to the head of the bed.

She admired the scientist, watching her chest rise and fall as her breathing steadied. Neither of them said anything, not wanting to spoil the moment. Peridot still shuddered a couple more times, taking in shaky breaths. Eventually she opened her eyes, but they stayed upward, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Lapis prompted, scooting closer. She slipped a tentative arm under Peridot's neck, and the touch seemed to snap Peridot out of whatever trance she was in. She turned, goofily grinning at Lapis before letting out a content sigh.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I just… can't describe how that felt." she sat up for a brief moment to remove her tank top, obviously still damp, before snuggling down into Lapis' chest. Lapis wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, placing her chin on her head and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"But what about you?" Peridot asked drowsily.

"Shh, it's alright." Lapis stroked her hair. "Tonight is for you. Rest. There will be plenty of time to return the favor." Light fingers moved from Peridot's hair to her back, gently rubbing up and down and lulling her into calm state.

Peridot yawned. "Are you sure?" she asked, but didn't make any movement from her position or protest to Lapis' physical affections.

"Of course, Дарлинг. Hush now." Lapis insisted.

Peridot murmured a reply, but she was already nearly asleep. Lapis thought about how lucky she was to have found someone so wonderful. Peridot lay in her arms, what were once heavy breaths now replaced with low shallow ones. She looked so peaceful and content, and there was nowhere else in the world Lapis would have rather been in this moment than with her. They may have been an odd pair, but their love for each other was immeasurable.


End file.
